


Dust

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: They didn’t have awkward dates and romantic conversations in movie theaters. They had no movie theaters anymore and going out on a supply run was the equivalent of a date for them.





	Dust

In the dark she rolls over on her side, away from him and the light from the window – just a dust of blue – touches her skin, turns it a quiet light blue and when he puts his fingers there, softly – so as not to wake her – her skin is cool from the night air. With a pang he didn’t anticipate he remembers her on the hospital bed, cold – and he quietly pulls his hand away, draws the cover over her naked thigh. 

It would be insane for them to pretend that they are as young as they are. He feels as if he has lived a hundred years instead of a quarter of that. He knows that she feels the same way. Earlier that night she had slammed on his door, claws out and angry. It was another fight about another horrific thing. There were no normal fights, no fights about her not liking his friends or him not being interested enough in her interests, fights like normal couples have. Their battles were different, they fought about alliances and whether or not to maim or kill their enemies, they fought about who their enemies were. He had no friends and they only shared one interest – to survive.   
And then after they were good and furious at each other she was breathing into him – her soft lips parting against his and her hands desperately pulling at his belt.  
They didn’t have awkward dates and romantic conversations in movie theaters. They had no movie theaters anymore and going out on a supply run was the equivalent of a date for them.  
He unbuckled his belt and her hand snaked in as she licked into his open mouth – her fingers warm around him on the upstroke. He breathed her name as he always did when she started this way “Selina, slow…” And she slowed. Possibly the only time she did ask he asked was when he asked her to let him savor it, savor her. 

Their first time wasn’t with candles and music – it was on the roof of her building, against a wall in the shadows – her pants pushed down just for access and his zip undone – she turned around and arched her back against his chest, tilting her head so that he could kiss her neck as he pushed inside of her. Not even their first time was like a normal first time.

When she sank back on the bed before he had pulled her closer by her ankle, pushed his slacks down and moved up in between her legs as he leaned over her. They were so well versed in each other now – in what the other liked, what the other despised. When he gripped her thighs and pulled her flush against him - entering her, deep and in one hard stroke, she moaned – her curls a dark blonde cloud against the duvet. 

Once he had asked her if she loved him and she didn’t answer, didn’t look at him. He never asked again. But he still loves her, always will.  
She let him lose himself in her – whispered in his ear to be rough, to have her any way he wants her. Sometimes they were, they are - rough – mostly however, it was the way it was that night, wild with borrowed time, intense – his heart pounding against his chest all the way through. 

He’d never know how to be without her. And it’s just a fact. 

Now in the early hours she turns on her back again, her sleeping face in profile – her breasts soft in the dusty light. He leans over and kisses her temple, pulling her into him and she sighs, irritated maybe, but not pulling away – allowing him this moment of repose.


End file.
